


Purpose

by maximumneptune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apathy, Based on a dream I had, Gen, Mind Control, Random - Freeform, Short, and bad at names, its 10 at night right now, nobody has a name because I'm lazy, pretty weird, unexplained, what the heck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumneptune/pseuds/maximumneptune
Summary: Question nothing.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had, and it's complete nonsense, like all my dreams are. Enjoy?

During all the commotion, the glass tanks that lined the banister of the stairs had gotten smudged and dirty. Sitting on top of the tanks were little containers with sponges and small amounts of their respective liquids in them. Each container and tank had a label that said what the liquids did. Some were short and to the point, and some were long, complicated descriptions. 

Her mom was standing on the stairs, cleaning the tanks with one of the sponges, which she assumed had cleaning liquid on it. Her brother also stood on the stairs and watched. 

"Come here and do this for a minute while I rest," her mom said, and put the sponge in its container. She complied, and switched places with her mom. 

She grabbed a sponge from a different container and saw that this one didn't have cleaning liquid on it. Instead, it was labeled "Possession," and was covered in viscous black liquid. Curious about the purpose of the liquid, she squeezed the sponge and slung a large amount of it into the face of her brother. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey, cut that out!" he complained. Nothing seemed to have happened, although his face was splattered with the black fluid. She read the label on the container again to make sure she'd seen it correctly. 

When she looked back at her brother, his face was clean of both liquid and any expression at all. His eyes had turned pure black, and he stood completely still, as if awaiting instructions.

"Mom, look at this," she said, expecting shock and horror at the state her brother was now in. Her mom looked over at her son. Her face displayed only confusion and a little disgust at his appearance. 

She turned back towards him just in time for him to hit her in the face with a splatter of a different, pink liquid. She wiped her eyes and watched as the liquid that got on her hands seeped completely into her skin. He put the sponge back in its container with robot-like movements. She read the label on the container. 

"Force someone to fill the tanks with energy all at once instead of one by one."

She was confused for a moment, and then her mind was clear. A wave of warmth spread through her body. She smiled, ecstatic at having a new, clear purpose. A job to do. Her brother, with his tar colored eyes, watched her. She looked at him gratefully, silently thanking him for freeing her. 

She moved without thinking. She didn't need to think anymore. All she needed to do was act, fulfill her purpose, and everything would be perfect. She placed her hand on the cool glass of the tank closest to her, with her eyes half-closed in serenity, and willed energy from her body to leave her and join the tanks. The area around her hand glowed with warm light, and each tank's fluid started to rise as her energy created more. 

Her mom and brother watched her as she worked. Her entire body buzzed as the tanks filled. 

No! You'll die if you finish this! a tiny voice said. She wavered, and so did the glow around her hand, but then it grew stronger once more. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. As she progressed with her task, the warmth increased, and she sank into it. 

She was tired. She was so tired, and when she fell asleep, her job would be done. She opened her eyes just briefly. Seeing her good work sent another wave through her, and she collapsed sleepily onto the stairs. She didn't feel herself hit the ground. It didn't matter. She did what she was meant to do, and now she would rest. The warmth took her away, and she went happily with it.


End file.
